Special Mission: Operation Phoenix
by LuvYuu
Summary: The "Republic's Sweetheart," Aislyn Dior, is given the mission to try to lure and capture the republic's most wanted criminal. Will he fall for the trap? Will she go through with the plan? How will Aislyn's feelings play a part in everything? Find out by reading
1. Prologue

**Hey there! So this is a story that I uploaded over a year ago and when I went back to read it, there were just a few things that I wanted to change around. Anyway, to explain about this fanfic a bit more, this is a mix of ideas of having the MyCandyLove characters put in the setting of Marie Lu's "Legend." Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>It all started with a war between states of east and west. Rebel leader, now chancellor, fled to the small town of Sweet Amoris and from there, built his republic, now called the Republic of Sweet Amoris which expanded to the boarder of North Dakota going all the way down to Texas. On the east was now the United Nation of America led by the former president of the United States. No one was allowed to enter the other territory for any reason.<p>

Both sides though were at a stalemate in the war. Each side counted on their different allies of the world to provide for their side of the war though not one of the countries got involved in the actual fighting in fear of another world war.

People of the republic were always updated on the current situations and happenings of the war. Each day in every major sites of each city in each state, there would be news reports that would update the people every hour on jambocasters. Along with the news of the war, faces of the most wanted criminals of the republic were illustrated on the screens.

Republic's number one most wanted criminal: Castiel.

Everyone knew he resided in the heaven sector in the central city of Sweet Amoris, though there is nothing heavenly about that place. It was all filthy and every person there was just poor. Each street was crowded with people, attracted to the endless filthy bars and clubs. It was the perfect place for the most wanted criminal in the republic to blend in.

Just a few days ago, he broke into a military base and blew up two fighter planes, three tanks, and even stole food and other supplies. The government never took any action to actually capture Castiel and always tried to capture him at the crime scene though every time the military force would arrive, he would be long gone by then, but this was the last straw for the government. They were now taking direct action against him.

Operation Phoenix was a go.


	2. Chapter 1

Aislyn Dior, the prodigy of the Republic. She was known as the Republic's Sweetheart as the people called her. She had shown great skills at an early age and graduated collage in the military course 4 years early, the youngest to ever do so and even got a perfect score of 2000 on her placement test. Normally, people graduated at the age of 20 then took the test to determine what class, job, and sector you qualified for. Basically, this test determined your future. Of course there were those living in the poorer sectors that didn't bother taking this test and stayed in their sectors having no wish to move up.

Having a 16 year old graduating much earlier caught the attention of the entire Republic.

More of less, she surpassed most of her seniors thus given a position in the Elite Field Force Battalion, a special force of only the most highly skilled people raking from 1 to 20, and she was number 5. Many people would do anything to be part of the elite team so there were many who hated her, but with the reassurance of her brother Deuce, age 21 and currently Number 1, she could care less for them.

When the members of the elite team did not have any special missions assigned, they were still required to be at base in case anything does come up. Currently, Aislyn was in her little room/office space provided for each elite member, reading a book called "Strategies of Leaders in History". She liked this kind of stuff.

Then an announcement sounded calling for her.

"Elite Field Force member Agent Lysander Ravenclaw, Number 4 and Agent Aislyn Dior, Number 5 must report to the Special Strategy Room immediately. I repeat, Elite…"

Aislyn let out a loud sigh as she set her book on the stand next to the couch she sat on. She stood up and headed out the door.

"And I was at a good part too."

As she went down hall after hall, up a few levels, she was almost there. There were a few more turns and halls to pass when there were two men standing in the middle. The moment they saw Aislyn, they began glaring, practically shooting laser beams at her and a smirk played right across their lips.

"There goes the chancellor's little dog."

One said to the other loud enough that Aislyn was able to hear. She was used to people badmouthing her. They were just jealous of her position in the elite team. She kept walking, passing them quickly.

"Who knows what they're calling her for. He probably gives her special missions if you know what I mean." The men were laughing hysterically.

_*That is it!*_

She turned around and began walking back to face the two men.

"Look here. It's not my fault that you two didn't even get close to getting a 1000 on your placement test. You two are rejects that only made it because we're just short on men around here!"

"W-what? How do you know about our scores?"

_*I know about everyone's scores here_*

She was a master at snooping around that she was able to get into the files vault two times to study and put into memory of each person's scores, skills, etc. in the military. She knew it was a crime and if she were to get caught, she would be kicked out of the elite team and probably the whole military but hey, she already memorized everyone's data so there was no need to go in there anymore.

"You two are low badmouthing someone who is almost 5 years younger than you. You're just jealous that some 16 year old got the job that you two have been trying to achieve for years. Well I can tell you that you two will never-"

But before she was able to finish her sentence and get into their faces, someone grabbed her arm dragging her away from them.

"Please excuse us kind sirs," said the person.

She looked over her shoulder to see it was Lysander who came from an intersecting corridor just in time to take Aislyn away.

"Lysander, let me go!" She tried to snatch her arm back as she was being dragged backwards. She was still glaring at the two men who looked dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of Lysander.

"So you can claw their eyes out? No can do missy. And besides, didn't you hear the announcement? They said we have to be there immediately."

She gave out a big huff. "Fine, let me go. It's hard walking backwards."

With that, he let go of Aislyn's arm. She straightened up and got in step with Lysander.

Aislyn always thought that Lysander was a mysterious figure. He seemed mysterious and quiet, but at times, he was playful and jolly. The Victorian styled elite uniform he wore suited him along with his silver hair dyed black at the ends and heterochromia iridium eyes, one being gold and the other green. Each member of the elite team had their uniforms custom made so each had a different design unique to their liking.

"So, what do you think we're being called for?" Aislyn asked.

"Well, we're being sent to the strategy room so no doubt a mission. We finally get to be on a mission together."

"Yay. I'm soooo excited."

"Your sarcasm hurts me." He put his hand on his chest feigning hurt. Aislyn giggles which followed by Lysander's own chuckle.

As they got to the doors of the strategy room, two guards stood in front who saluted them, which both Lysander and Aislyn returned.

They entered into a circular room with maps all around the walls. The lights were dimmed out and a circular table stood in the middle of the room. Around the table stood 4 people, one of them being Deuce and the other was Commander Pearson. The other two Aislyn didn't know but recognized, were also part of the Elite Team as well.

"Ahh Lysander. I haven't seen you in a while."

He saluted Commander Pearson. "Commander, you saw me yesterday for my report."

"Did I now?" He thought for a moment but put the thought aside, then turned to Aislyn. "And Aislyn! Give Uncle Bear a hug."

He opened his arms wide while walking towards her. He wasn't really Aislyn or Deuce's uncle but he was the one who took care of them when their parents died in a car crash when they were young. Uncle Bear was the nickname Aislyn gave him.

She backed away from him and instead saluted him. "With all due respect, Commander Pearson, please call me Agent like all the others, and please stop with the Uncle Bear stuff. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"As cold as ever." He chuckled and turned to Deuce who also seemed to be grinning. "Fine, fine. Let's get down to business."

Lysander and Aislyn gathered closer to the table.

"Agent Ravenclaw and Agent Dior, you two will be assigned a special mission and this could probably be the hardest yet. This mission will be guaranteed to be challenging and will take some time."

"Sir, what's so hard about it. I mean, we've been on pretty tough missions and this will probably just be one of them." Aislyn countered.

"This is different. Aislyn. You're going to capture Castiel."


	3. Chapter 2

"M-me?"

"A part of this mission are Agent Dajan Johnson, Number 6, and Agent Kentin Withers, Number 10."

Commander Pearson motioned to the two other guys standing in the room.

"Along with them, Lysander and Deuce, the four of you will be the control in this mission. You will assist and monitor Aislyn while she goes undercover to try to lure Castiel who is in the Heaven Sector."

"I have to capture Castiel? That's almost impossible for one person to do!" Aislyn was sure this mission was going to be a failure if she was to be sent alone into the slums to try to capture him.

"Now, now, it will be fine. You have these four very skilled men to help you with the mission."

"So you're telling me I have to disguise myself to blend in as one of the people living in the slums, then gain Castiel's trust in order to lure and capture him."

"Exactly. You're becoming a fine Agent."

She looked to her brother who stood next to Commander Pearson. He grinned and nodded in assurance to her, but she was still unsure of this whole thing. She was even at a loss of words.

_*What if I fail? What if he sees right through this? What if he doesn't trust me? What if he hurts me?*_

"Sir, when does this mission start?"

Lysander finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence.

"Aislyn will be at Heaven Sector at 0600 tomorrow morning. That is when the mission will commence, but we will all meet here an hour early. We will by then be attaching a microphone and hearing device on you, Aislyn, so you can rest assured that we will always be with you."

Commander Pearson waited for Aislyn to say something but when nothing came, he gave up.

"That is all. Aislyn, you have less than 10 hours to prepare for this. Someone will come up to your office a while later to give you your supplies."

With that, he saluted everyone and one by one, they exited the strategy room.

Once outside, Aislyn was called by her brother.

"Hey Lyn, it's alright." He put both his hands on her shoulders. "This is your first big mission and I know it's scary, not to mention you'll be dealing with Castiel, but everything is going to be fine. You're the only one fit for this job."

"I am?"

She looked up to meet her brother's eyes. They had a certain sparkle that was always so full of confidence.

"Yup. I mean, you two are the around the same age so we figured you guys would be able to communicate better and thus get him to trust you faster. If some old man like me were to just appear and try to make friends with this Castiel, he would probably get suspicious."

"Or maybe he would think you're some molester that's interested in seventeen year olds."

"Or that. Yup, that's definitely what he's going to think if I go in there. But Ace, what I'm trying to say is, you are a skilled agent, maybe the best ever in history for a sixteen year old, so if anything goes wrong, you can just go and beat him up."

After he pep talk with her brother, she excused herself to prepare for her upcoming mission the next day.

**2 hours later**

She needed to get some sleep. There was a bed available in her office space but she couldn't. Commander Pearson said that he would send someone up to bring her the necessary supplies. She waited impatiently sitting on the couch. She tried reading, continuing from where she had left off before she was called over to the strategy room but she couldn't.

_*I'm going to capture Castiel. Most wanted in the Republic. I can't fail. He's the one causing all the havoc that's going around and it affects our stand in the war.*_

Just as she was thinking, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

She stands up thinking it was the messenger Commander Pearson spoke of, but in comes Lysander.

"Lysander, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to deliver your supplies."

"Ohh thanks. You can just give them to me."

She walked over to him and received a duffle bag. She set it down on the couch she was sitting on and opened it. There were clothes, shoes, a few packets of dried food, and a canteen of water. Once she observed all the contents of the bag, she zipped it up and set it aside inside her closet. As did so, she noticed Lysander was still standing there by the door.

"Hey, you're usually already home by this time. Why are you still here?"

Lysander shifted awkwardly, something that was rare for him, as he always seemed to hold himself up confidently, almost in a majestic way.

"I asked the commander if I can deliver the supplies to you."

"Okay…" She knew there was more so she pressed him for it.

"…and I wanted to talk to you."

His gaze was on the floor. Aislyn allowed him to continue on but when he said nothing, she grew impatient.

"Look, I have to get up early tomorrow and you do too so if you're not going to say anything just leave."

She motioned her arm towards the door.

"Don't go."

He spoke so soft, almost a whisper that Aislyn thought she heard wrong.

"What?"

"I said don't go. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Lysander looked into her eyes, holding her gaze, which was full of confusion.

"What are you saying Lysander? Of course if have to go. This is my mission."

"I'll do it for you. I should be the one for this mission. I don't want you getting hurt."

He raised his voice, almost shouting and he sounded…desperate?

"It's too late. Commander Pearson wants me to go. I'm the perfect person for this. I'll look less suspicious than you and I'll be easier to trust."

"Then I'll go with you. They say Castiel is as skilled as one of our top numbers combined. He's too dangerous."

"Then that just proves that he's not stupid. If I have you following me around, he'll definitely see through our plan and it'll ruin everything. I can take care of myself."

"T-then I'll…I'll...'

"Lysander, just leave. This is going nowhere. Just let me do this."

She saw that he was not leaving, so she was going to personally show him to the door, but as she walked passed Lysander, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, embracing her tightly.

"Lysander, it hurts. Let me-"

"I love you Aislyn. I don't want you to go. I'm scared. Please just let me do this."

Aislyn was taken back, startled at what Lysander had just confessed. She considered his feelings towards her but she couldn't. She put her hands to his chest and pushed. Hard enough to make him let go of her and stumble a few steps back.

"Lysander, I can't…" she sighed. "Just leave."

"But-"

"Leave!"

She turned around not wanting to face him right now. She waited until he heard footsteps and the sound of the door close before she moved. Here she was going on one of the most important missions ever and she has to stress about what Lysander did. She so did not need this right now. She knew it was impossible to sleep after this, so instead of going to sleep or at least try to, she changed into workout clothes and let all her frustration and anger out on the punching bag hanging from the ceiling in her office, until she tired out. She took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. By that time, it was already 2 a.m.

_*Thanks a lot Lysander. I'm only going to get three hours of sleep*_

"Lights out." She said out loud and the lights turned off. She closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So I actually posted chapter 3 a few weeks ago and didn't notice that something weird happened to it and somehow it was basically unreadable. Thank you SweetDreams for telling me otherwise I would not have noticed. For those of you who tried to read it, I'm sorry. I'm not crazy, I swear. Okay maybe just a bit. Don't know how much more I can write because the second semester of college has started for me and I'm struggling a bit with all the workload. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**-Yuu**

* * *

><p><strong>Aislyn's POV<strong>

**0428 hours**

Less than two hours. That's how much sleep I got and I feel like crap. I literally had to drag myself out of bed and crawl to the bathroom where I took a nice hot shower, but it doesn't ease anything. I feel nervous about the mission to the point where I wished this mission didn't heavily rely on me, but at the same time, I just wanted to get everything started and done with, of course with Castiel captured.

I finish up showering and wrap the towel around my body. I retrieve the duffle bag that sat in my closet. I open it up and took out the clothes provided for me. I didn't bother looking at them last night but what I discover the moment I look at them was that they were plain filthy, or at least they looked liked like it, though there was no stench. It looked like what the other beggars from the streets of the slums wore. There was a white long sleeved button up shirt, a brown plaid vest, black tight pants, and worn out brown ankle boots. Each piece of clothing had its stains and dirt on it. I'll be able to completely blend in and be unidentifiable. I put my long chestnut colored hair into a tight ponytail on the top of my head, keeping my bangs down and it'll help me not make unwanted eye contact. I grab the duffle bag and quickly head to the strategy room.

Once in the room, I see that everyone was already there. Commander Pearson proceeds to inform me more about the mission making sure I take note of every detail required while I set up the tiny microphone, attaching it to the roof of my mouth and putting an even tinier headpiece into my ear. Everything was in place. I was ready.

"Good luck Lyn and be careful. Remember, we'll always be with you. You'll only be alone if you choose to be," Deuce told me.

"Thanks, I will." I reply and give him a hug. I look to Lysander, which I thought was awkward remembering the events of last night, but it can't be like this. He is one of the fewest that I can actually trust. I give him a smile, a sign that told him it was okay to come closer.

"Good luck. I've got your back." He gives me a smile and pats my shoulder.

"Thanks Lys." I say with a nod. That was it. It was not the best note to leave on, but it was still something. It was my way of telling him that no matter what happened last night, everything is still the same, especially our friendship. I said goodbye to the others and shoulder my small duffle bag across my chest, received more "good lucks" and then I'm on my way into Heaven Sector.

**Castiel's POV**

**(one day before**)

I step inside a bar. The lights are dim and it smells like smoke and something fried everywhere. I bump my way through the crowd shouting out curses to whoever knocks into me. I manage to get through the mass clutter of people and reach the bar. I sit and wait for the bartender while people are behind me shouting and chanting in a Blood fight. I guess this bar doesn't care for illegal gambling.

The bartender finally comes over to me. "Too young to be here, don't you think?" She asks me with a smirk on her face while she brushes her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Too young to be working here, don't you think?" I shoot the question back to her. She laughs at my answer and smiles at me. She was around the same age as me and she was kind of pretty, at least in the dim light. She had glittering pink eyeshadow complementing with her pink colored lips. She was pretty tall for a girl too, 5'8" at the most. She had on a brown blouse with blue jeans.

"So what will it be?"

"Not here for a drink today."

"Why are you here then? Where you planning to break a few girls' hearts today, pretty boy?"

I would've stuck around and chatted this girl up and maybe get a few kisses if I wasn't here to gather some information, "or are you here for the fight?"

I look behind me at all the chaos. "Wouldn't get anywhere near that, unlike someone here."

"What makes you think I take part in those Blood fights?" I look to her arms and hands and nod at them. They had a few scars, some deeper and bigger than the others, and her hands were full of calluses. She laughs, certainly amused. "You're very observant. So then what do you want?"

"You seem like someone who knows about the gossip going around. Got any information on where the sweeps will happen next?"

Sweeps are government issued searches that happen at any given time. Military forces will pick a random neighborhood in any sector and go through each house searching for anything they can find from illegal things to criminals or missing people. They'll continue through each neighborhood until they searched the entire sector and they move on to a new one.

She hesitates for a moment. "What, you a criminal or something?" she smiles and chuckles at what she said, "then again, everyone of us here are criminals." She looks around the bar. Things were starting to get out of a hand. "Here's what I know," she rests her arm on the bar table, leaning down, "I heard that the sweeps will hit in the next sector over, in Cain. They'll be a bit busy over there since it's much worse there than it is here."

After she gives me the information, she proceeds to move the Blood fight outside the bar. "Lee! Charlotte! Get everyone out of here! It's scaring my customers!" With that, two other bartenders hoard everyone out of the bar. I heard a few complains and curses, but everyone complies, as they want to continue the fights.

I talk to her more for a few more minutes, but I had to leave. I say goodbye to her and head out. It was still light out but the sun was beginning to set. I need to go and meet up with her. I know she'll be scared if I'm not there with her. I bust out into a run avoiding people, turning corners, jumping over fences until I get to a balcony of an abandoned apartment building at the very edge of the sector overlooking the lake and there I see her waiting for me.

**Aislyn's POV**

**Heaven Sector 0625 hours**

Wow. Just wow and it's not the good kind. It's the only thing I can say about this place. I can't believe how filthy this place is. I've obviously never been here and really, I thought I never would, but I was wrong. I live and grew up in the Jewels Sector, one of the most prodigious sectors in the Republic. This place is beginning to be my worst nightmare.

I walk around randomly along the shore. Further along the lake are where the much more prodigious sectors are. You can really see the contrast between these sectors instantly even from afar and to say, Heaven wasn't the poorest. Hate to go to any of those other sectors.

Everywhere I look, it's crowded with people who seem like they have nothing else to do other than walk around or stand around in alleysor in front of restaurants and bars, and it's funny to say I'm one of them. There's garbage, flies, and stray dogs lingering everywhere and the smell bothered me. Sweat, sewage, grease, and all other kinds of smells I don't want to list are all mixed together. It was gross, but I had to pretend I was used to it, just like any other person here.

As I'm walking, a few guys call out to me, grinning like mad fools as I pass by them. I keep my hands on the strap of my bag to try not to strangle them. I need to keep a low profile here. I can't attract unwanted attention, so I ignore them, and keep walking. How was I going to find Castiel in a place like this? I don't even know how he actually looks like. The rough sketch images on the Jambocasters never match how the actual person looks like. I don't expect to see or interact with him anytime soon anyway though.

I click my tongue to turn on my microphone and I hear a faint buzz through my earphone.

"Hey Lyn, everything working okay?"

It's deuce. I'm grateful for his presence even though he's not here with me this situation. I'm about to have a breakdown from the sight of this place and the mission just barely started.

"Yup, everything is working well. I'm glad it's your shift." I barely whisper but the microphone catches the vibration in my throat emitting my voice clearly over to base. "I'm just walking around and nothing has happened. I don't think anything is going to happen anytime soon."

"Alright. Make sure not to catch anyone's attention."

"Going dark."

I click off the microphone. I'm not sure how I'll find Castiel in this huge, crowded place, so I'll try to find out some things from other people. Someone is bound to know something about him and hopefully, something will happen, but I don't expect to see or interact with him anytime soon anyway though.

**Third Person POV**

Little did Aislyn know that everything will fall into place when she stumbles unexpectedly into a Blood fight.


End file.
